


Reprehensible Actions

by Mod Bird Boy (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Bird%20Boy
Summary: Acronix has been getting awfully close with Machia. Krux seeks to correct this.





	Reprehensible Actions

A blinding light hit the eyes of Acronix, awakening him after a nights rest. He squinted his eyes, attempting to see where it was coming from. Acronix went to move his arm to shield his vision, but was stopped by the restraints on his wrists. Where was he? Who did this? The light was moved to the side. His sight was slowly regained, adjusting to the new brightness. Through hazy eyes, he was finally able to see the man before him.

“Brother!” Acronix was both confused and amazed at the sight, feeling safer near instantly. That feeling of security quickly vanished as Krux walked behind him, remaining fully silent. “Brother, what are you doing?” The silence lingered and the only sound remaining was his own heartbeat, which was quickening by the second.

Acronix felt a hand on his cheek, the thumb near caressing his lower lip. His first thought was to fight back, but he knew that this was his brother. He’d be fine, right? Once removed, the hand came back at full force, slapping Acronix, leaving a harsh sting on his face. Acronix gritted his teeth. It was one of those days.

“Brother, whatever it is you think I did- I didn’t do anything!” Acronix defended himself without an accusation. He was once again met with silence. “The least you could do is talk to me!”

Krux placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, leaning down to speak in a hushed tone. “Now why would I do that when you're fully aware of what is about to happen?” 

Acronix felt his face flush as he cursed under his breath. He sat still in silence as Krux circled back around. He refused make eye contact, instead choosing to look down, away from his brother's piercing gaze. 

“Now what? Cat got your tongue?” Krux taunted, lifting his twin's chin up. Acronix pulled his face away, attempting to create some separation. “You know full well how that makes me feel.” Krux moved in closer, their faces only inches away. He forced Acronix to look at him once more, seemingly going in for a kiss.

Acronix closed his eyes, leaning forward to meet his brother's lips, only to find that he was no longer there. A chuckle could be heard from his left. “As if I’d want to kiss you after all of this.”

Acronix growled in frustration. “What is it that you think I’ve done?”

“You have been getting awfully close with Machia as of late. I do hope you weren’t considering anything… reprehensible with her.” Krux replied smoothly.

“Her? I barely even know her!” Acronix argued, clenching his fists. “As if I would be so disloyal to my own brother!”

Krux walked back around to the back of Acronix. “Are you sure about that? I see the way that you look at her.” He questioned, placing his hands on the base of his brother's neck, applying light pressure. Krux leaned down and replaced one hand with his mouth.

“Ah- yes, I assure you that m-my relationship with her is- ah- strictly professional.” Acronix felt himself shudder through his words, his heart pounding with excitement.

Krux slipped one hand under his brothers shirt, feeling up his chest and tugging at a nipple, relishing in the soft gasp escaping Acronix. He removed his mouth to speak once more. “Does she make you feel like this?” 

“N-No, you're the only one- ah-!” Acronix could no longer finish his sentence as he felt a pressure on his erection.

“Does she make you hard like I can?” Krux rubbed at his brother's cock through his pants, smirking at the noises his twin made. “Or maybe the others as well. Have you ever considered it? Being fucked by our commanders?” Krux paused his motions. “Have you?”

Acronix panted, attempting a response as a hand grabbed his hair, forcing his head to nod in agreement.

“Of course you have. You'd fuck anyone, wouldn't you?” Krux leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear. “I bet you would love to be fucked by each and every one of our warriors. How would you like for me to put you on display for them? Let them fuck you like the whore you are?” 

Acronix whined, his body on fire. “N-No! Just… just you. I only want you.” 

“Just me, you say?” Krux spoke, as if considering his words. “Prove it.” He circled back around to face his brother. “Suck me off. If you do it well enough, I'll bend you over my desk and fuck you within an inch of your life. If you don't, well,” he chuckled darkly, “I might just have to strip you down and and show the vermillion how much of a slut you really are.”

Acronix swallowed hard, ashamed at how erotic his brother's words sounded. “Gods, just do it!” 

“Just do what, hm?” Krux teased. “What is it that you want me to do?”

“I…” Acronix trailed off, almost afraid to let the words out. “I want your cock in my mouth.”

“See, that wasn't so hard.” Krux spoke, removing his pants. His cock was already hard as he pressed it to his brother's lips. “Now suck it.” 

Acronix obeyed, opening his mouth as an invitation. He nearly choked as Krux went straight in, forcing his head down. “You like that, huh?” His twin hummed in agreement, tears welling up in his eyes. “You're such a good little whore, aren't you?” 

Krux grabbed his brother's hair, making a fist. The slight tug drew a low groan out of Acronix, who was sucking hard at the cock in his mouth. “Just like that, brother.” Krux growled, nearly at his edge. He pulled his fist back, dragging his brothers mouth off of his cock.

“I believe you've done well enough to deserve this.” Krux cut the restraints off of Acronix. His brother looked nearly ready to pounce on him before Krux continued. “Don't you even think about it.”

Acronix considered his actions, but elected to test his luck, jumping up and attempting to overpower his twin. His efforts were quickly regrettable as Krux had him on the ground, his hands held above his head. He was once again helpless, straddled by his brother on the cold floor.

“Of course you'd be reckless enough to attempt such a foolish act of defiance.” Krux growled, grinding his hips into his brother's cock. “You really need to be taught a lesson, boy.” Acronix yelped at the new sensation, which was much rougher than the previous one. “You're lucky I don't bend you over my knee right here. But then again, you'd like that, wouldn't you?” 

The motions came to a halt, leaving Acronix panting, his skin flushed with arousal. “B-Brother?” He asked, unsure of what was coming next.

“Act out one more time and you're getting a ring around that pretty little cock of yours.” Krux moved a single hand to his brother's throat, still holding him down with the other. He applied pressure as he began his motions once more. Acronix squirmed beneath him, unable to keep his body still. 

Krux squeezed his brother's throat as Acronix reached his limit. The older twin grinned and released his hold, savoring the noises and expressions coming from beneath him. “Seems you've made a mess of yourself, dear brother.” Krux grabbed his cock, stroking himself to his own release, allowing his seed to fall on Acronix. “Such a pretty mess.” He chuckled as he stood, reaching a hand down to pull his brother up. Acronix grabbed his hand and stood by his brother, using a finger to wipe a spot off of his face.

As he leaned in for a kiss, Krux found his brother pulling away. “As if I'd want to kiss you after all of this!” Acronix feigned hurt before smirking. He wrapped his arms around Krux and met his lips. The two separated after a moment, smiling at one another. “We truly need to do this more often.”

Krux sighed in near adoration. “That we do, brother.” _That we do._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize for this but???? I won't. Feedback is appreciated as always.


End file.
